


Malec first date

by Shadowhunterr1



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), TMI - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunterr1/pseuds/Shadowhunterr1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has asked Alec on his first date. They will meet at Taki's, a downworlder cafeteria that mundanes can't see. (The cafeteria is in the books) Alec is nervous and doesn't know what to expect. </p><p>I hope that you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec first date

**Author's Note:**

> This the first time that I wrote fanfiction. There can be typos. Maybe it isn't logical sometimes but that's because English isn't my first language.

A black haired Shadowhunter named Alec Lightwood was on his way to Taki's, a downworlder cafeteria. He would have his first date with the warlock Magnus Bane.

Alec was nervous. He had never been on a date before and he didn't know what he could expect. He also didn't know what Magnus would expect of him. He had talked with his sister Isabelle, or izzy as he called her, about it. Izzy said that he should be himself. That was difficult for Alec. His parents had found out on his wedding that he was gay and the wedding was only a few days ago. Alec still didn't know who he was but he always felt more like himself when he was with Magnus. He smiled when he thought of Magnus. The thought of Magnus always made him happy. Even thought he was nervous he couldn't wait to see Magnus.

Alec entered the cafeteria. He saw Magnus immediately. Magnus was sitting at a table and Alec walked to him and sat down on a chair. Alec hid his hands under the table, they were shaking. "Are you nervous?" Asked Magnus. Magnus had noticed that Alec was hiding his hands under the table. Alec nodded. "I've never been on a date before and I don't know what you expect of me." A smile appeared on the face of Magnus. "Just try to be yourself Alexander. I don't have any expectations of you." Alec's hands stopped with shaking. Even though they didn't know each other very long, Magnus knew how to calm down Alec.

They talked for a long time. They talked about the wedding, the reaction of Alec's parents when they found out that their son was gay but they also talked about their feelings for each other. Magnus ordered coffee for the both of them and they left Taki's when they had finished their coffee.

When they were walking to the institute Alec grabbed Magnus's hand. Magnus looked surprised at him. He hadn't expected it of Alec. "You seem to be more comfortable around me." Said Magnus smiling. "That's because I know that you won't judge me Magnus." Said Alec.

They stopped with walking when they stood before the gates of the institute. Alec looked at Magnus. "I've really enjoyed our date. Maybe we can go on a second date?" Magnus smiled when he heard Alec's question. "You know that you're asking me on a date Alexander?" Magnus replied. "Yes I know that." Said Alec. "But I want to go on a second day of you. I really like you Magnus." Alec blushed when he said that. He had never said that thought out loud. "I will see you at my place next weekend Alexander. You won't regret it." Magnus kissed Alec deeply and Alec kissed him back. Alec kept Magnus close and they kissed for a while. Magnus pulled away and looked at Alec with a smile on his face. "I will see you next weekend pretty boy." Magnus walked away after saying that. Alec entered the institute and he started to look for Jace and Izzy. He wanted to tell them everything about his first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like it! Please let me know what you think about it. It can be useful for me.


End file.
